Yang's Prosthetic Arm/Image Gallery
Official Graphics Concept Art Concept art yang metal arm.png|Yang's robotic arm concept art Concept art yang metal arm gun.png|Yang's robotic arm with a gun concept art Alyssa-herman-yang-terra-orthographic-final.jpg|Concept art for SMITE Screenshots - Volume 4 Family V4 04 00023.png V4 04 00024.png V4 04 00051.png V4 04 00085.png V4 04 00086.png V4 04 00088.png Two Steps Forward, Two Steps Back V4 09 00004.png|"I think I'm doing just fine." V4 09 00005.png|"I thought it would just be this huge weight but it feels... natural." V4 09 00006.png|"They did a great job with this thing." V4 09 00007.png|Caught in a bind...way. V4 09 00011.png|"Well sorry I remind you of her." V4 09 00012.png|Shown a different approach to overcoming obstacles V4 09 00013.png|Accepting the hand upround. V4 09 00015.png|Fighting smarter instead of harder. V4 09 00016.png|Avoiding a kick from her father. V4 09 00017.png|Struggling for the upper hand.him... V4 09 00019.png|But catches him before he falls. V4 09 00020.png|Happy for the match. V4 09 00021.png|Family bonding, Xiao Long style Taking Control V4 11 00019.png|Putting on the finishing touches. V4 11 00020.png V4 11 00022.png|Taking hold of the tarp to unveil... V4 11 00023.png|Bumblebee, at long last. No Safe Haven V4 12 00056.png|Looking at old photos. V4 12 00057.png|Gazing towards the horizon. V4e12 yang and the sign.png Screenshots - Trailers Volume 5 Trailer Vol 5 Trailer 0006.png|Said mook gets fist full of Atlesian metal Vol 5 Trailer 0007.png|A truly burning stare Screenshots - Volume 5 Volume 5 Opening V5OP 00006.png|Annoyed by her progress, or possibly her lack thereof V5OP 00028.png|Aims her new fist... V5OP 00029.png|At an old foe V5OP 00034.png|With her friends... Welcome to Haven V5 01 00028.png|Not wanting the Shady Man's attention V5 01 00030.png|Still suffering from trauma V5 01 00031.png|"Seriously?! This isn't over?" Lighting the Fire V5 04 00005.png|But Yang is armed... V5 04 00007.png|And ready. V5 04 00008.png|Kicks one bandit away... V5 04 00011.png|Female bandit meets her new fist V5 04 00012.png|Shoryuuken? V5 04 00015.png|Talk about dodging a bullet V5 04 00017.png|Doesn't have time for the two of them V5 04 00018.png|Headed for the Shady Man... V5 04 00021.png|And deals the bandit a hard blow. V5 04 00022.png|PTSD shivers V5 04 00046.png|"You know that I searched for you. I spent years looking for you." V5 04 00047.png|Unimpressed by Raven's posturing V5 04 00048.png|"Because we're family." V5 04 00051.png|Sees the bandits moving in V5 04 00053.png|About to nail the bandit who tried silencing her V5 04 00056.png|"You kidnapped her?!" V5 04 00062.png|"I missed you too." V5 04 00063.png|_W_Y, at last. Known by its Song V5 06 00029.png V5 06 00032.png V5 06 00033.png V5 06 00038.png V5 06 00045.png V5 06 00048.png V5 06 00049.png V5 06 00055.png V5 06 00057.png Rest and Resolutions V5C7_00003.png V5C7_00006.png V5C7_00009.png V5C7_00010.png V5C7_00014.png V5C7_00016.png V5C7_00017.png V5C7_00019.png V5C7_00021.png V5C7_00028.png V5C7_00029.png V5C7_00031.png V5C7_00032.png V5C7_00036.png V5C7_00037.png V5C7_00039.png V5C7_00040.png Alone Together V5_08_00006.png|"Yeah, well, she made her choice." V5_08_00007.png|"I mean she could've been here if she just stuck around." V5_08_00011.png|"Whatever." V5_08_00016.png|Looking at her old team picture. V5_08_00017.png|Sad reminiscence in her eyes. V5_08_00018.png|Head bowed as her visitor opens the door. V5_08_00020.png|And it's clearly not who she expected. V5_08_00021.png|"I'' had to pick up the pieces. ''I had to keep things together. Alone." V5_08_00022.png|Impatiently awaiting her rebuttal. V5_08_00024.png|Weiss suggests waiting for Blake to return... V5_08_00026.png|"Yeah, it is." The More the Merrier V5 11 00002.png V5 11 00003.png V5 11 00008.png V5 11 00016.png V5 11 00020.png V5 11 00022.png V5 11 00068.png Vault of the Spring Maiden V5C12 00003.png V5C12 00026.png V5C12 00028.png V5C12 00072.png V5C12 00073.png V5C12 00074.png V5C12 00075.png V5C12 00077.png V5C12 00084.png V5C12 00087.png Downfall V5 13 00001.png V5 13 00020.png V5 13 00032.png V5 13 00053.png V5 13 00054.png Screenshots - Trailers Volume 6 Trailer V6 trailer 00017.png V6 trailer 00020.png Volume 6 Opening V6 op 00002.png V6 op 00003.png V6 op 00009.png V6 op 00010.png V6 op 00029.png V6 op 00034.png Screenshots - Volume 6 Argus Limited V6 01 00005.png|Working with Blake to take down a Manticore. V6 01 00006.png|"Good to see you're not rusty." V6 01 00022.png|Eager to know what is in the bag V6 01 00023.png|Watching Nora fantasizing about Argus V6 01 00026.png|Decidedly unimpressed with the Argus Limited's hired help V6 01 00027.png|Making funny faces in the background V6 01 00038.png|Looking into a swell new upgrade? V6 01 00039.png|Reaching for her custom-made bag V6 01 00040.png|Smiling warmly, as Ruby and Weiss approve in the background V6 01 00066.png|Profile pic of Yang on Ruby's scroll V6 01 00071.png|Grabbing a Manticore by the horns V6 01 00072.png|Eyes another on the train V6 01 00078.png|Slides under the Sphinx V6 01 00079.png|Rears back with her new fist V6 01 00080.png|Working with Blake to corral the Sphinx V6 01 00088.png|Bracing for impact V6 01 00089.png|Lying nearby Ruby after the trainwreck V6 01 00090.png|Warily eyeing the one who stayed behind Uncovered V6 02 00009.png|"True, true. But if there's a chance of reward money, I say we go for it." V6 02 00011.png|Listening to Ozpin's explanation on the Relic's function and purpose V6 02 00015.png|"We're stranded, we lost a third of our party, and we have gained, a defenseless old lady! V6 02 00019.png|"Missteps?!" V6 02 00020.png|Stunned by Ozpin's outburst V6 02 00023.png|Standing by Ruby V6 02 00025.png|Incensed that Ozpin has hidden even more from them. V6 02 00030.png|Looking up in awe... V6 02 00031.png|At the appearance of Jinn V6 02 00042.png|Wanted by Cinder V6 02 00050.png|Hears another of Ozpin's claims debunked... V6 02 00051.png|And has simply had enough... V6 02 00053.png|But she is not fast enough to stop Ozpin The Lost Fable V6 03 00016.png V6 03 00074.png V6 03 00075.png So That's How It Is V6 04 00001.png V6 04 00003.png V6 04 00007.png V6 04 00008.png V6 04 00036.png V6 04 00038.png V6 04 00039.png The Coming Storm V6 05 00043.png V6 05 00045.png V6 05 00048.png V6 05 00049.png V6 05 00050.png V6 05 00051.png V6 05 00055.png V6 05 00056.png V6 05 00059.png V6 05 00060.png V6 05 00061.png V6 05 00062.png Alone in the Woods V6 06 00002.png|Sitting by the fireplace. V6 06 00005.png|Sleeping a little too soundly V6 06 00015.png|"I'm starting to think the universe just doesn't want us getting to Atlas." V6 06 00019.png|Intense eyes of apathy. V6 06 00025.png|Standing with Ruby during her crisis. V6 06 00028.png|Not looking forward to searching for the lamp... V6 06 00030.png|Yet does so nonetheless. V6 06 00037.png|Seeing the menace beneath the farms for the first time V6 06 00038.png|Watches Ruby open fire. V6 06 00040.png|Feels her willpower being crushed V6 06 00041.png|Hears Maria calling for a retreat... V6 06 00042.png|And eagerly complies. V6 06 00043.png|Running past a victim... V6 06 00044.png|Of the Grimm continuing to stalk them V6 06 00046.png|Brought down by the Grimm yet again. V6 06 00052.png|Regaining her bearings... V6 06 00053.png|Only to lose them again. V6 06 00056.png|Feeling despair setting in as the exit seems farther away. V6 06 00061.png|Breaks the cellar doors open. V6 06 00062.png|Passing by a passed out Qrow. V6 06 00063.png|"We need to go! Now!" V6 06 00068.png|Beating a hasty retreat. V6 06 00071.png|Back on the road again. The Grimm Reaper V6 07 00048.png V6 07 00054.png V6 07 00061.png V6 07 00062.png V6 07 00063.png V6 07 00065.png V6 07 00071.png V6 07 00073.png V6 07 00075.png Dead End V6 08 00001.png V6 08 00002.png V6 08 00005.png V6 08 00006.png V6 08 00007.png V6 08 00009.png V6 08 00016.png V6 08 00020.png V6 08 00022.png V6 08 00047.png Lost V6 09 00042.png V6 09 00043.png V6 09 00047.png V6 09 00048.png V6 09 00049.png V6 09 00050.png V6 09 00052.png V6 09 00053.png V6 09 00055.png V6 09 00056.png V6 09 00058.png Stealing from the Elderly V6 10 00013.png V6 10 00015.png V6 10 00017.png V6 10 00021.png V6 10 00027.png V6 10 00036.png The Lady in the Shoe V6 11 00085.png|Racing to her side V6 11 00090.png|Blazing in from on high V6 11 00092.png|Arriving in the nick of time V6 11 00094.png|Defending against Adam's shadow clones V6 11 00095.png|Still fighting the shadows V6 11 00096.png|Then blocks the real attack V6 11 00097.png|Punches his sword away V6 11 00098.png|Blocking one slash... V6 11 00099.png|And ducks under another V6 11 00100.png|Sunny Little Dragon Punch! V6 11 00101.png|Lands another hard punch V6 11 00103.png|Surrounded by the clones V6 11 00104.png|Bracing for Adam's raging attack V6 11 00105.png|Hears the nature of Adam's Semblance V6 11 00106.png|Lands a hard kick... V6 11 00107.png|But gets knocked back again... V6 11 00108.png|And driven to her knees V6 11 00111.png|Defending against a fully-powered Moonslice V6 11 00112.png|Her arm takes damage... V6 11 00114.png|"This is your last chance." V6 11 00118.png|And stands by her side against their common foe Seeing Red V6 12 00043.png V6 12 00044.png V6 12 00045.png V6 12 00046.png V6 12 00047.png V6 12 00048.png V6 12 00049.png V6 12 00050.png V6 12 00052.png V6 12 00055.png V6 12 00058.png V6 12 00060.png V6 12 00061.png V6 12 00062.png V6 12 00064.png V6 12 00065.png V6 12 00066.png V6 12 00069.png V6 12 00070.png V6 12 00071.png V6 12 00072.png V6 12 00073.png V6 12 00075.png V6 12 00076.png V6 12 00082.png V6 12 00084.png V6 12 00085.png V6 12 00087.png V6 12 00088.png V6 12 00089.png Our Way V6 13 00016.png V6 13 00019.png V6 13 00020.png V6 13 00022.png V6 13 00023.png V6 13 00034.png V6 13 00035.png V6 13 00049.png V6 13 00055.png V6 13 00056.png V6 13 00057.png V6 13 00058.png V6 13 00060.png V6 13 00065.png V6 13 00066.png V6 13 00075.png V6 13 00079.png V6 13 00082.png V6 13 00083.png V6 13 00098.png V6 13 00115.png V6 13 00116.png V6 13 00117.png V6 13 00119.png V6 13 00122.png V6 13 00124.png V6 13 00130.png Screenshots - Volume 7 Volume 7 Trailer V6 13 00130.png|Recalling the first sight of Atlas V7 trailer 00010.png|Split screen with her and her friends V7 trailer 00013.png|Rushing into combat V7 trailer 00014.png|And punching a rampaging Grimm V7 trailer 00035.png|Diving into action V7 trailer 00036.png|Punching a Grimm V7 trailer 00037.png|Nails it again V7 trailer 00038.png|Standing with her team V7 trailer 00040.png|About to get blindsided Volume 7 Opening V7op 00001.png V7op 00003.png V7op 00004.png V7op 00006.png V7op 00007.png V7op 00029.png V7op 00032.png V7op 00033.png V7op 00034.png V7op 00035.png V7op 00055.png V7op 00057.png The Greatest Kingdom V7 01 00003.png V7 01 00011.png V7 01 00013.png V7 01 00022.png V7 01 00025.png V7 01 00026.png V7 01 00027.png V7 01 00028.png V7 01 00029.png V7 01 00031.png V7 01 00034.png V7 01 00035.png V7 01 00038.png V7 01 00039.png V7 01 00040.png V7 01 00046.png V7 01 00049.png V7 01 00050.png V7 01 00054.png V7 01 00056.png V7 01 00067.png V7 01 00068.png V7 01 00072.png V7 01 00073.png V7 01 00080.png V7 01 00082.png V7 01 00084.png V7 01 00093.png V7 01 00094.png A New Approach V7 02 00001.png V7 02 00008.png V7 02 00012.png V7 02 00016.png V7 02 00017.png V7 02 00024.png V7 02 00026.png V7 02 00027.png V7 02 00031.png V7 02 00032.png V7 02 00035.png V7 02 00040.png V7 02 00041.png V7 02 00044.png V7 02 00047.png V7 02 00048.png V7 02 00049.png V7 02 00050.png V7 02 00055.png V7 02 00060.png V7 02 00061.png V7 02 00062.png V7 02 00063.png V7 02 00064.png V7 02 00065.png V7 02 00066.png Ace Operatives V7 03 00014.png V7 03 00017.png V7 03 00023.png V7 03 00024.png V7 03 00036.png V7 03 00042.png V7 03 00044.png V7 03 00055.png V7 03 00068.png V7 03 00069.png V7 03 00072.png V7 03 00075.png V7 03 00135.png Pomp and Circumstance V7 04 00006.png V7 04 00015.png V7 04 00033.png V7 04 00046.png V7 04 00047.png V7 04 00049.png V7 04 00052.png V7 04 00061.png V7 04 00067.png V7 04 00071.png V7 04 00076.png V7 04 00079.png V7 04 00080.png V7 04 00081.png V7 04 00083.png V7 04 00084.png V7 04 00090.png V7 04 00093.png V7 04 00098.png V7 04 00099.png V7 04 00102.png A Night Off V7 06 00027.png V7 06 00034.png V7 06 00036.png V7 06 00037.png Worst Case Scenario V7 07 00033.png V7 07 00036.png V7 07 00051.png V7 07 00061.png V7 07 00065.png V7 07 00067.png V7 07 00070.png V7 07 00072.png V7 07 00076.png V7 07 00081.png V7 07 00082.png V7 07 00083.png As Above, So Below V7 09 00071.png V7 09 00088.png V7 09 00095.png Out in the Open V7 10 00023.png V7 10 00025.png Gravity V7 11 00127.png V7 11 00135.png V7 11 00139.png V7 11 00145.png V7 11 00158.png With Friends Like These V7 12 00026.png V7 12 00028.png V7 12 00030.png V7 12 00037.png V7 12 00038.png V7 12 00039.png V7 12 00041.png V7 12 00042.png V7 12 00046.png V7 12 00051.png V7 12 00102.png V7 12 00103.png V7 12 00104.png V7 12 00109.png V7 12 00110.png V7 12 00113.png V7 12 00115.png V7 12 00116.png V7 12 00117.png V7 12 00118.png V7 12 00119.png V7 12 00121.png V7 12 00130.png V7 12 00131.png V7 12 00145.png V7 12 00150.png V7 12 00159.png Category:Image Gallery Category:Weapon images